In response to the driving operation performed by a driver of a vehicle, a known system (for instance, in Patent Literature 1) evaluates the appropriateness of the contents of the driving operation and feeds the result of evaluation back to the driver. For example, the degree of driving safety is evaluated based on an accelerator operation (contents of driving operation). If the degree of driving safety is high, a voice message such as “an appropriate accelerator operation” is output.